Custom:The LEGO Game
Story In the far reaches of space, lives a giant universe called the LEGOverse. As all of the residents are, the inhabitants there have claw hands, blocky feet and the same sized head. Each one was built for a specific duty once they were born. Many are Agents, maybe Pizza Delivery Men or Commanding Spaceships. Whatever they do, they cannot be what they are not. It is forbidden for you to leave your world, or worlds, assigned to. Spacemen stay at The Moon or Mars, Alpha Team agents stay at their unnamed city. It was kept in peace, Ruler Business and Vice President Bob watch over everyone, hoping for the most perfect world. One person breaks that rule, which is the story we'll tell you today. Out in space, far out into space, a Red Classic Spaceman works on a developing a new kind of transportation device. He finishes it and calls it the Warpro, able to warp into any planet he chooses. His friends Yellow Classic Spaceman and Black Classic Spaceman tell him that it's illegal according to the LEGO Law, but Spaceman refuses. He starts up the Warpo and finds a list of many worlds. He doesn't know what to choose, so Red Classic Spaceman selects a random one. He immediately get sent to the Pirate world, having to adjust to less technology and space themes, he meets Captain Brickbeard, who will happily show Spaceman around. 1 BEGINS: Give a Pirate Some Space! After the giant space-bugs are gone, Captain Brickbeard thinks it's time to "abandon ship", as he knows the Red Classic Spaceman is a, well, spaceman. Spaceman builds a spaceship out of Brickbeard's ship, and flies off. He gets the Warpro on board, and it needs more fuel. So, they use it to randomly go to a dimension that hopefully contains fuel. 2 BEGINS: Recruitment Requirements After having to fight not only space aliens, but colonial soldiers too, Agent Chase knows something's up in the LEGOverse, and brings upon Captain Brickbeard and Red Classic Spaceman to the Police HQ for the Agents villain files, which need help for their location inside. Luckily, the oldest Policeman takes Agent Chase to the basement with him for looking around, while Red Classic Spaceman and Captain Brickbeard are supposed to look in the lobby for three files that could contain information. 3 BEGINS: High Quality Headquarters Finally, all of the three villains are stopped, but they know not of where the others are coming from. Agent Chase decides to get the fuel for the Warpro to find if it's in another dimension. After all four people get in, it seems cramped, and they decide to expand upon the Warpro in the new dimension. All exiting, they find a traditional and yet modern Asian town, and Policeman wants to go and look around with Red Classic Spaceman. 4 BEGINS: A Pairing Element To Be Finally in a safe place, all five are in an abandoned underground base. Kai says that they can get going, as it's not safe in Ninjago City. So, the group goes to another dimension. All exiting, they see only desert and old ruins. Luckily, a car comes by with Johnny Thunder in it, asking for help against evil skeletons guarding a temple. Kai is eager to help him, and they set off. 6 BEGINS: Please The Sun God Kai and Johnny thunder get back to the others, who are all thirsty. Johnny Thunder shows he has a gem collected which is said to balance the dimensions, but requires a specific location. So, everybody gets into the Warpro to see if they can find the new dimension. Landing in a now cold Iceland, everybody has to explore as a group to find if the crystal can be placed somewhere, but Red Classic Spaceman and Kair sits this adventure out to make sure the Warpro doesn't freeze. 7 BEGINS: Freeze, Turkeys! Defeating Ogel and Bad Cop was difficult, but now the team could put the gem on Teevee, only to hear that it is incompatible. Dash Justice says that Teevee could give the Dimensional coordinates to where the gem goes. So, everybody gets to the Warpro and travels to the "Medieval Dimension". Arriving there, each member (Except for the policeman) split into groups of two to find where the gem goes. 8 BEGINS: King Meeting Free Roam Worlds *Space **Mars **The Moon ***Space Police Central *City/Agents **Agents HQ **Bank **Fire Station **Hospital **Museum **Police HQ **Space Station **Volcano Base **Woods ***Forest Police HQ *Ninjago **New Ninjago City ***Cyrus's Tower ***Master Chen's Noodle Shop ***Ed N' Edna's Scrap N' Junk **Master Chen's Island **Hypnobrai Base **Anacondrai Base *Alpha Team **Mobile Command Center **Underwater ***Alpha Team Command Portal Sub **Ogel's Fortress *Castle **Castle of Morica **Citadel of Orlan **Dark Fortress **Mistlands Tower **King Leo's Castle **Yellow Castle *Ninja **Samurai Stronghold **Stone Tower Bridge **Flying Ninja Fortress *Dino/Dino Attack **Ruined City **Grasslands ***Dino Defense HQ ***Pteranodon Tower *The LEGO Movie **The Old West **Business Tower **Cloud Cuckoo Land ***The Dog **Bricksburg **Middle Zealand ***Castle *Pharaoh's Quest/Adventures **Dino Island ***Dino Research Compound **Egypt ***Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins ***Scorpion Pyramid ***Sphinx **The Amazon ***Amazon Ancient Ruins *Rock Raiders/Power Miners **Mines ***Crystal Mines ***Rock Raiders HQ ***Rock Monster Hideout **Deep Caves ***Underground Mining Station **Surface *Chima **Lion Temple **Swamp ***Croc Hideout **Eagle Temple **Tundra **Beaver Camps *Monster Fighters **Swamp **Woods **Graveyard **The Crazy Scientist's Lab **Vampyre Castle **Haunted House *Time Cruisers **1996 ***Mystic Mountain Time Lab ***City **Pirate Times ***Castle **Space Times ***The Moon *Nexo Knights **Fortex **Jestro's Volcano Base *LEGO Island **Racetrack **Pizza Shop **The Dock **Gas Station **Hospital **Information Center **Police Station ***Brickster's Cell *Exo-Force **Sentai Fortress ***The Golden Tower **Volcano *Pirates **Forbidden Island **Shipwreck Island **Skull Island **Rock Island **Enchanted Island **Soldiers' Fortress **Treasure Island *Studio **Forest **Monster Lab **Dino City *Western **Gold City **Fort **Boulder Cliff Canyon **Rain Dance Ridge **Showdown Canyon *Atlantis **Squid Gateway **City of Atlantis Abilities *Access Time Travel Devices **Only in the Time Cruisers world, Dr. Cyber can time travel to different points in time *Acrobatics **Double jump and swing on poles *Break Glass **Break any shiny, transluscent blue objects *Build Wood Machines **As the carpenter, you can build wood machines to help you *Communication **Talk over a walkie talkie to send in an object for assistance *Cuff Robbers **Put handcuffs on robbers running around *Deflection **Use a big object to deflect lasers *Deliver to Doors **Deliver mail or pizza to a door for a collectable *Destroy Silver Objects **Break any shiny, silver objects *Detection **Detect where a hidden object is *Digging **Dig dirt or sand piles up to reveal an object *Drill **Drill into cracked orange and blue walls *Electricity **Shoot electricity to fill an electric gauge *Fix Broken Objects **Fix any broken objects to use them for access *Flight **Fly in the air to gain access to greater heights *Grapple **Use a grapple gun to gain higher acces, or pull down an object *Hacking **Hack into terminals via mini-game! *Hazard Protection **Walk on hazardous materials *Illumination **Light up a dark area *Lava Swimming **Dive into a pool of lava to retrieve an object *Magic **Move objects with a starry glow *Master Build **Build an object with three highlighted builds *Melt Gold Objects **Use fire or lasers to melt any shiny, gold objects *Mind Control **Mind control NPCs with question marks above their heads *Moon Teleprompter Access **Spacemen can identify themselves to get access into areas *Put Out Fires **Shoot ice or water at a fire to make it dissapear *Raise the Dead **Standing infront of a grave allows you to summon the undead to help you *Shoot Targets **Aim a weapon at a target for any activation *Spinjitzu Switches **Jump onto a switch and use spinjitzu for any activation *Stealth **Go past security cameras *Summon Monster Minions **As Jestro, you can summon monsters to aid you in combat *Super Strength **Pull orange bars or break cracked walls *Sword Switches **Insert your sword into a switch for any activation *Technology **Access technological panels *Tracking **Pick up an object and follow a path to dig up an object *Underwater Swimming **Dive underwater to explore the world underneath Story Characters Free Play Characters Vehicles Levels DLC Packs *Adventures Pack **Characters: Babloo, Dr. Kilroy, Emperor Chang Wu, Johnny Thunder (Everest), Johnny Thunder (India), Lord Sam Sinister, Pippin Reed and Pharaoh Hotep **Vehicles: Adventure Car and Red Eagle *Miners Pack **Characters: Doc, Firox, Jet, Miner, Rex, Rex (Lava Protection), Space Miner and Sparks **Vehicles: Thunder Driller and Tunnel Transport *Nexo Knights Pack **Characters: Aaron Fox, Axl, Gargoyle, General Magmar, King Halbert, Lance Richmond, Macy Halbert and Queen Halbert **Vehicles: Moltor's Lava Smasher and Clay's Falcon Fighter Blaster *Classic LEGO Pack **Characters: Blue Forestman, Cold, Fire Chief, Fright Knight, Pilot, Red Forestman, Technician, White Classic Spaceman **Vehicles: Soil Scooper, Space Diver *Free Pack **Characters: Director, Jake Raines (Aviator), Takeshi, Train Conductor **Vehicles: Agent 4x4 DLC Characters DLC Vehicles Code Characters *These characters are unlocked by instruction codes Polls Which Character Should be Next? Biff Starling Lord Garmadon Max Tee Vee Timmy (Freestyle) Next DLC Exo-Force Minifigures Series 16 City The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games